Missing You
by bearsfootball516
Summary: Link is missing Midna horribly. He and llia try to find a way to reach her. Or will she reach them first?


I own nothing, unfortunately.

This is my first story! I'm eager for any comments.

"Why?"

"Why what?" llia asked, as she lazily picked at a blade of green grass that was growing from the middle of Ordon Ranch, where she and Link lay on their backs, looking at clouds.

"Why did she break the mirror? Was she afraid that I wouldn't come to see her? I would have come."

llia sighed. "We've been over this before Link. You told me that you think that she broke the mirror for the good of our light world. You think that she broke it so that if another great evil broke in and swept through the Twilight Realm again, it could make its way into the light and corrupt this world. You've told me **everything**."

Link sighed. "I know, it's just so tough. It's already been two months since she shattered the mirror, and I still can't stop thinking about her. I feel like I'm alone. I'm used to always having someone to talk to, someone who was there. The first couple of days after she left, I caught myself calling for her, and then realizing that she wasn't going to come, since she wasn't there. Is this normal?"

"Yeah, it's normal. When you leave someone you love, it can take a while before you begin to get over the fact that they're gone." llia said, sitting up.

"I never said that I loved her! We traveled **everywhere**, and I'm just not used to not having her around, that's all." Link said, with a little too much force.

"Come off it Link. It's obvious. You even told me that you can't stop thinking about her. That's the biggest sign of love there is."

Link looked down.

"You shouldn't be ashamed to admit it. Love is love, Link. It's really a beautiful thing to see two people in love." llia said.

Link looked up and said, "Alright, I'll admit it, I love her.

"Good, was that so hard to say?" Asked llia with a smile on her face, happy to finally have Link admit it to her.

"No, but it doesn't make any sort of difference. I'll never see her again. She broke the mirror. That's the only way between our worlds." Link said as he pulled his boots on.

"It can't be repaired?"

"I don't think so; at least I never really put any thought into it. Even if I did repair it so it worked again, I don't think that Midna would be happy about it. She broke it for a reason. And I don't think she's be happy if she found out that I fixed it." Link finished as he sat up.

"You should go back to the Mirror Chamber anyway. You can look to see if the pieces of glass from the Mirror are still there. If they are, then you still have some hope. My gut feeling is that the glass didn't just disappear, and Midna's first reaction would be to kiss you if she saw you, not kill you" llia said, giggling.

Link blushed at llia's comment. "I guess I could try, I'll go tomorrow." Link said as he and llia stood up.

"Come on, it's getting late. You should be heading home." Llia said as they began walking back. They soon arrived at the bottom of the ladder at Link's house, and it was getting dark fast.

"Thanks for talking with me. I never would have believed that I have a real shot at seeing Midna again." Link said with a smile

"It's no problem." Llia said. "If you ever need to talk to someone, or just need some help, I'll be happy to do either."

"Alright, thank you, night llia." Link said as he walked into his house and shut the wooden door. He walked over to his burning fireplace, and took some of the bubbling soup out of a large pot; it was the same soup that Yeti had made back at Snowpeak. With the steaming bowl of soup, he carefully climbed the ladder to get to his bed and sat down, sipping the tasty liquid.

"Well she DID offer to help." He thought to himself as he continued to sip the hot soup. "Maybe she can help me put the pieces of the mirror back together. She always has liked doing puzzles."

"But I'm getting ahead of myself." He said to himself. "I don't want to get my hopes up. I don't even know if the mirror pieces are still there, stuck in the sand." He said to himself, as he finished the soup, draining the bowl.

"I'll leave for Midna at nine in the morning. The sooner that I get to the Mirror Chamber, the more time I'll have to see what I have to work with." Link thought to himself as he crawled into bed. It felt especially comfy that night.

"Tomorrow, I'll start my new journey to see Midna again. Tomorrow…." He whispered to himself as his eyes closed, and he fell into a deep, deep, sleep. He would just have to wait for tomorrow.

So, what do you guys think so far? Review please!


End file.
